De Amor y otros Problemas
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Kariya es un chico problematico en todo sentido y por ende su vida siempre ha sido problematica. Ahora su problema mas grande es que esta enamorado de Hiroto y tiene que lidiar con eso ¿Lograra que Hiroto se enamore de el?
1. Prologo

Hola!

He venido con una nueva historia! (obvio ya lo se)

Es de una pareja muy extraña... pero que esperan de alguien como yo...

Es mi primer yaoi asi que no esperen algo tan genial... y no es tan yaoi pero ya que...

Advertencias: yaoi, tal vez OOC (y que yo lo escribi)

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada mas que la historia...

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Prologo**

"_Aunque sé que es imposible_

_yo lo voy a intentar_

_porque todo en este mundo _

_es perder o ganar"_

-¡Kariya! ¿Porque rayos pusiste una cucaracha falsa en la cocina?- grito Hiroto al mismo tiempo que salía de la cocina y le dirigía una mirada de enojo a Kariya.

Kariya por su parte estaba sentado en el sofá de las sala y apenas y podía contenerse la risa.

-No fui yo- trato de defenderse, pero su risa lo delataba, era más que obvio que si lo había hecho el.

Hiroto se acerco a él con pasos largos y Kariya salió corriendo antes que Hiroto pudiera atraparlo. Y así fue como empezó el "corre que te alcanzo" más desastroso en la faz de la tierra, toda la casa termino patas arriba. Los gritos y el ruido que hacían se podían escuchar hasta Plutón y otras galaxias desconocidas. Si los niños y niñas del orfanato no hubieran estado jugando en el patio seguramente estuvieran gravemente lastimados.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- grito una voz femenina con autoridad y exaltación.

Inmediatamente Hiroto y Kariya se detuvieron, y voltearon a ver a Hitomiko con una mirada de terror.

Hitomiko estaba fulminando con la mirada a Hiroto y Kariya, pero en especial a Hiroto, ella no podía creer que siendo ya "grandecito" siguiera haciendo niñadas como esas. Hitomiko suspiro exasperada mientras contaba mentalmente para calmarse ¿es que Hiroto no iba a cambiar nunca?

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Hitomiko señalando el desastre que habían hecho, en realidad ella quería explicación de porque habían hecho ese relajo, porque como había pasado ya lo sabía.

-Kariya puso una cucaracha falsa en mi sándwich- se quejo Hiroto infantilmente mientras cruzaba los brazos, rehusándose a aceptar la culpa.

Kariya miraba incrédulo a Hiroto mientras Hitomiko comenzaba a tener un extraño tic en el ojo, no podía creer que todo ese desastre hubiera sido culpa de una cucaracha falsa. Hitomiko estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando apareció la salvación de los chicos, Midorikawa.

-¿Pero que rayos?- exclamo este al ver el desorden del orfanato.

La mirada del peli-verde primero se dirigió a Hitomiko la gruñona, luego a Hiroto el niño perdido y por último a Kariya el travieso. Midorikawa entendió la situación inmediatamente, algo había hecho Kariya, pero dejaría las preguntas para cuando las cosas se calmaran.

-Yo arreglo el desorden- se ofreció Midorikawa antes que las cosas empeoraran pero al mismo tiempo cuestiono a Hiroto con la mirada.

-Yo también ayudo- dijo Hiroto rápidamente tratando de zafarse del el problema que en parte había ocasionado.

-Tú no tienes opción- le reprocho Hitomiko a Hiroto frunciendo el entrecejo, Kariya estaba a punto de aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar pero Hitomiko le lanzo una mirada que bien decía "te vas y estás muerto".

Kariya se quedo quieto mientras miraba a Midorikawa recogiendo las cosas junto con Hiroto, solo esperaba que Hitomiko no estuviera pensando que él iba ayudar a recoger todo eso.

-Tu Masaki estas castigado, no podrás salir toda esta semana, ve a tu habitación- sentencio Hitomiko.

Kariya bufo y miro el desorden, definitivamente recoger todo eso no era tan malo. Kariya subió las escaleras con pesadez en modo de protesta pero fue vilmente ignorado por todos, quienes ni siquiera se dignaron a voltear a verlo. Cuando llego a su habitación cerró la puerta con fuerza más de la necesaria, causando un estruendo en todo el orfanato.

Kariya se tiro en la cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitación sin interés alguno, odiaba que lo castigaran de esa manera cuando lo único que había hecho era un pequeña broma, ya no podía hacer nada porque siempre terminaba regañado y castigado. Y pensar que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención de Hiroto.

Kariya suspiro con frustración y se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a la ventana y observo el cielo que ya había oscurecido. Unas pocas estrellas se podían ver pero de alguna manera eso le hacía sentirse cerca de Hiroto, después de todo el había sido el que le había enseñado las constelaciones y sus historias.

Kariya pensó unos momentos en su "problema", él sabía que no era una persona normal, en realidad nunca lo fue, pero su "rareza" estaba incrementando de una manera que a él para nada le gustaba. Kariya era un chico de doble personalidad y hace poco había descubierto que era homosexual pero, como si eso era poco, a él le gustaba un hombre 10 años mayor que él, Hiroto. Y tal vez ese no era el problema, tal vez el hecho que Hiroto lo considerada un hermano menor era lo que más le molestaba, además Kariya sabia de sobra que a Hiroto lo traía loco cierto peli-verde. Su problema más grande tenía nombre y apellido: Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Kariya no sabía cómo rayos había terminado en un problema así, lo único que sabía era que cada día su enamoramiento empeoraba. Así que Kariya se decidió por conquistar a Hiroto. No era nada normal tratar eso, pero era claro que él no podía ser considerado normal desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Un amor que no tenía? ¿Momentos que nunca recordaría?

* * *

Fin del capitulo!

Se que es extraño pero... yo tenia ganas de escribirlo...

Por cierto si nadie lee esto y no tiene ningun review lo voy a eliminar como he hecho con otras historias...

Reviews?


	2. Ataque de Celos

Hola!

Ya se me tarde un poco actualizando... culpen a mi TDHA! No me maten! (esto va para ti Naomi)

Gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows! No saben que feliz me hacen :3

Feliz Navidad atrasada! (mas vale tarde que nunca)

Advertencias: yaoi e incohorencias (y que yo lo escribe lalala)

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada y bla bla bla (si me pertenece la historia, tampoco crean que soy ratera)

Entonces... aquí esta el capitulo...

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Ataque de Celos**

Hiroto entro a la habitación de Kariya, quien seguía enfurruñado viendo las estrellas, solo que ya se había cambiado para dormir. Cuando vio a Hiroto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto, después de todo lo habían castigado por su culpa.

-¿Sabes Hiroto? Hitomiko me ha enseñado que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar-Kariya dijo mirándolo con recelo

Hiroto sonrió ante tal comentario ¿cuando Kariya se había hecho tan apegado a los modales? Lo cierto era que parecía hasta un chiste que Kariya saliera con esas cosas.

-¿Porque estas tan enojado, Masaki?- Hiroto lo llamo por su nombre a propósito, sabía que molestaría mas al chico y él pensaba que era divertido verlo enojado.

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarme por mi nombre Hiroto, yo no te he dado permiso- protesto Kariya a lo que Hiroto sonrió.

-Yo tampoco te he dado permiso de que me llames por mi nombre pero no te reclamo por eso- Hiroto se defendió.

Kariya lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Puede decirme que hace en mi habitación Kira-san?- pregunto Kariya con arrogancia, a lo que Hiroto resoplo.

Si bien había dicho lo de su nombre no era para que Kariya se lo tomara tan a pecho.

-Solo pasaba a desearte buenas noches- respondió - y no me digas Kira-san-

Kariya lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa triunfante que casi al instante fue reemplazada por una mirada de tristeza.

-Buenas noches, Hiroto- Kariya le dijo antes de darle la espalda otra vez.

Hiroto estaba seguro que su problema de personalidad se había hecho presente.

-¿Kariya?- lo llamo Hiroto y Kariya lo volteo a ver.

Después de un largo silencio Kariya comenzó a sentirse nervioso bajo la mirada acusatoria de Hiroto.

Una sonrisa que asusto a Kariya apareció en el rostro de Hiroto.

Kariya no supo como paso solo sintió que Hiroto lo tiraba a la cama **(N/A: no malpiensen, pervertidas)** mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Hiroto!- grito el peli-azul entre risa y risa.

-¿Ves que estar enojado o triste es malo?- le pregunto Hiroto a Kariya, quien no pudo contestar por la risa.

-¡Para!- grito Kariya moviéndose cual pez sacado del agua

-¿Que dijiste? No te escucho- Hiroto bromeo evadiendo las patadas de Kariya, pero sus intenciones no eran parar.

-¡PARA!- grito Kariya llorando de la risa y Hiroto decidió tener compasión y paro.

Hiroto se acostó al lado de Kariya, quien estaba respirando agitadamente a causa de todas las risas.

-La próxima vez procura dar menos patadas- dijo finalmente y recibió una mirada de Kariya que claramente decía: "¿estás loco?".

-¿Quien dice que habrá próxima vez?- bromeo Kariya, la verdad amaba ese tipo de momentos pero claro está que Kariya no era la clase de persona que suele aceptar la verdad y dejar de lado su orgullo.

-No seas tan aburrido, Masaki-kun- le reprocho Hiroto y Kariya sonrió.

Hubo un silencio, solo que no era de aquellos silencios incómodos, más bien era un silencio de aquellos en los que no se necesitan palabras para expresarse.

-Hiroto ¿Donde te has metido?-la voz de cierto peli-verde saco a los dos chicos de ese hermoso momento. Hiroto suspiro al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y Kariya maldecía a Midorikawa por lo bajo.

-Buenas noches, Kariya-kun- se despidió Hiroto y se encamino hacia la puerta

-¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?- Kariya se sonrojo inmediatamente, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que él fuera capaz de detenerlas.

Hiroto se detuvo y le sonrió al pequeño, a veces se acordaba de el mismo cuando tenía esa edad y quería recibir la atención de un adulto, la diferencia era que Kariya a veces se atrevía a pedir lo que quería y el al contrario nunca tuvo esa valentía.

Hiroto se acerco a la cama y se inclino hacia Kariya, dejando un suave beso en su frente para luego despeinarle el pelo.

-Buenas noches Masaki- le deseo Hiroto y Kariya le sonrió.

Hiroto salió de la habitación y Kariya miro con recelo la puerta.

-Algún día dejaras de verme como tu hermano pequeño Hiroto- susurro Kariya acomodándose en la cama-y estaré esperando impaciente ese día-.

Kariya apago la luz y luego cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Sin duda Hiroto aparecía en ellos.

* * *

Kariya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor del orfanato haciendo las tareas, Midorikawa estaba a su lado ayudándole, después de todo era el único que lograba hacer tiempo para pasarlo con Kariya.

-No Kariya, ya te dije que primero sacas la raíz cuadrada y luego resuelves la formula- le dijo Midorikawa al chico con paciencia. Kariya suspiro frustrado y tiro el lápiz en la mesa, siempre se preguntaba cómo demonios Midorikawa nunca mostraba el más mínimo rastro de enojo cuando de tareas se tratara. Kariya también se preguntaba como Midorikawa era capaz de tener la paciencia suficiente como para no gritarle o regañarlo. Era el único adulto en la historia que jamás lo había regañado, era como que si la paciencia de Midorikawa era elástica y flexible, incapaz de ser rota.

-Vamos Kariya, ya falta poco para que termines- lo animo el peli-verde.

Kariya entrecerró los ojos, mirando con cierto odio a Midorikawa.

-Claro, solo me falta medio libro de texto para acabar la tarea-confirmo sarcásticamente el pequeño Kariya.

Midorikawa le sonrió y eso enojo todavía mas a Kariya, lo único que Kariya quería era borrarle esa sonrisa perfecta que bien debería traer la etiqueta de "No mirar directamente, puede quedarse ciego".

Kariya cerro de golpe el libro de texto, dándole a entender a Midorikawa que no continuaría esa estupidez, no obstante el "estúpido" de Midorikawa no dejaba de sonreír.

Fue entonces cuando entro Hiroto al lugar y a Kariya se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Hola Midorikawa- saludo el peli-rojo, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Midorikawa, quien se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia Kariya.

Hiroto luego le revolvió el cabello a Kariya y se tiro en el mueble, se le notaba exhausto.

Kariya miro con recelo a Midorikawa, claro Midorikawa recibía un beso (aunque fuera solo en la mejilla) y el ¿que? Ah sí claro, el recibía un revoltijo de cabello, que era lo más parecido a un beso que Kariya podía obtener.

Midorikawa se levanto y se fue a sentar al lado de Hiroto, fue entonces que Kariya se dio cuenta que ni Hiroto ni Midorikawa recordaban que el seguía ahí presente.

Kariya miro con detenimiento como Hiroto rodeaba los hombros de Midorikawa con su brazo, seguidamente el peli-verde apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hiroto.

-¿Tan mal te fue desde que yo me fui?-bromeo Midorikawa y Hiroto sonrió.

-No sabes cuánto- respondió Hiroto siguiéndole el juego.

Kariya sintió un extraño nudo en su estomago, aquella situación de verdad lo estaba enojando. Kariya estaba seguro que él tenía que estar en lugar de Midorikawa, que el merecía un beso en la mejilla, que debía recibir aquellas sonrisas de alegría que Hiroto le dedicaba.

Claro estaba que él no podía tener nada de lo que quería porque Midorikawa seguía allí y no Kariya.

Kariya sintió que su estomago se retorció al ver a Hiroto inclinarse hacia el lado, rozando sus labios con los de Midorikawa. Kariya no podía soportar esa escena, tuvo la urgencia de interrumpir aquel beso a cualquier costo.

Kariya hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, carraspeo fuertemente.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se separaron y sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel sonido, luego miraron a Kariya, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

Kariya se sintió nervioso después de unos segundos de contacto visual.

-Me iré a mi habitación y no pretendan que haga esta tarea- dijo Kariya, su voz tembló mas de lo que él había creído posible y salió corriendo escaleras arriba a encerrarse a su cuarto.

La realidad le dolía y demasiado.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo...

Bueno... este si me gusta como quedo y esta hasta mas largo de lo que había planeado...

Reviews?


	3. Desilusiones

Hola!

Como están asgardianos? Nah mentira...

Estoy aquí para traerles la continuación de mi fic...

Gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follows! Me alegran mucho!

Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes... digamos que tener tantas historias en curso no es de mucha ayuda...

Sin mas la historia...

Disclaimer: no estaría aquí si me perteneciera Inazuma Eleven...

Advertencias: shōnen-ai, incoherencias y tal vez OOC

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Desilusiones **

Kariya Masaki se subió al auto a regañadientes y dio un portazo, para hacer más énfasis a su enojo.

Midorikawa resoplo indignado, respiro profundamente y trato de mantener la calma. Kariya miro con recelo como la "maldita" sonrisa de Midorikawa volvía sin ningún esfuerzo, como si lo hiciera solo para hacerlo enojar más.

-¿Acaso nos quedaremos en el estacionamiento todo el día?- pregunto con desdén Kariya, al ver que su conductor no encendía el auto.

-Paciencia criatura, estaba revisando algo- se excuso Midorikawa al mismo tiempo que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

¿Es que Midorikawa nunca se enojaba? Kariya frunció el entrecejo y volvió su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana. Si bien le gustaba ser malvado con Midorikawa tampoco quería abusar de suerte. Estaba mas que agradecido que alguien tomara en serio sus problemas en la escuela, Hitomiko y Saginuma habían dejado de prestarle atención a esas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Midorikawa encendió el auto mientras fijaba su vista en el camino, tratando de descifrar el extraño comportamiento de Kariya.

Kariya por su parte trataba de no sentirse culpable por todos los problemas que le ocasionaba a Midorikawa, después de todo era él quien le estaba quitando su oportunidad con Hiroto ¿verdad?

-¿Y bien?- se atrevió a preguntar Midorikawa, sabiendo que no obtendría la respuesta de buenas a primeras.

-¿Y bien que?- pregunto con desdén Kariya, tratando de evitar la conversación que Midorikawa quería llevar a cabo.

-Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que llaman de la escuela…- respondió con suavidad Midorikawa, ignorando la fulminante mirada de Kariya.

-Pero es la primera que me suspenden- se excuso Kariya, como si eso mejorara las cosas.

Midorikawa no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, ¿es que Kariya estaba hablando en serio? ¿O solo se las quería de llevar de payaso?

-Ese no es el punto, Kariya. A ver, dime ¿que es lo que te está pasando? ¿Por qué te estás metiendo en problemas más seguido que de costumbre? - quiso saber Midorikawa, la verdad no había ni rastro de enojo en la voz de él, más bien era preocupación lo que se podía notar en su voz.

Kariya suspiro con resignación y le dedico un gesto despectivo a Midorikawa.

-No es nada que te importe- respondió sin rodeos Kariya.

Midorikawa ladeo la cabeza, sopesando la respuesta de Kariya.

-¿Sabes, Kariya? De esa manera no te puedo ayudar ni nadie puede hacerlo, si no me dices que andas mal solo lograras meterte en mas problema sin conseguir la ayuda por la que estas prácticamente gritando- el tono que uso Midorikawa era demasiado serio según Kariya.

-Yo no estoy gritando para conseguir ayuda- se excuso Kariya, renuente a perder la batalla.

-Estas tratando de llamar la atención por si no lo sabías, cada vez que te metes en problemas lo haces porque quieres que alguien te tome en cuenta- contraataco Midorikawa, con la serenidad que últimamente lo había estado caracterizando.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- grito fuera de sí Kariya, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo veo en tu mirada, criatura. El problema es que tú no quieres que sea yo el que te tome en cuenta, para serte sincero no se la atención de quien quieres llamar- respondió Midorikawa, negando con la cabeza.

En ese preciso momento llegaron al orfanato y Midorikawa no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más porque Kariya se bajo del auto a la velocidad de la luz.

Kariya subió a su habitación sin miramientos y cerro con llave la puerta, se dejo caer al suelo, terminando sentado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

Sintió como las lágrimas que tanto había estado reteniendo comenzaban a caer sin ningún permiso, demostrando la debilidad que tanto se guardaba para sí mismo.

Sus mejillas todavía ardían gracias a las acusaciones y verdades que Midorikawa le había echado en cara.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar aquello? Kariya no estaba seguro que pudiera aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, era demasiado hasta para él.

* * *

Kira Hiroto miraba distraído el trabajo que estaba haciendo en el computador, su mirada divagaba en mundos no conocidos por el hombre y por extensiones que ni el mismo entendía.

No podía pensar claramente pues algo lo había estado molestando, el problema es que él no sabía decir que era, no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hiroto se quito las gafas mientras apagaba el computador, decidió que había sido más que suficiente para tan solo un día de trabajo.

Hiroto abrió la puerta del orfanato con una sonrisa en la cara, al primero que vio fue a Midorikawa, leyendo un libro en el sofá. Hitomiko estaba en la cocina y Saginuma estaba en el patio cuidando a los niños mientras estos jugaban.

-¿Donde esta Kariya?- exigió saber Hiroto al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitual puesto viendo televisión.

Midorikawa alzo la mirada de su libro y sacudió la cabeza mientras señalaba las escaleras.

-Se encerró en su cuarto después de que lo fui a traer a la escuela. Lo han suspendido por tres días, pero no quiere decirme ni a mí ni nadie que es lo que le está pasando, tampoco le abre la puerta a nadie- respondió Midorikawa, la preocupación hacia que su entrecejo se frunciera levemente.

-Ya veo, iré a ver si yo puedo convencerlo de que me cuente- se limito a decir Hiroto mientras subía las gradas con pesadez, preparándose para la pelea que se avecinaba.

Hiroto estaba a punto de girar la manecilla de la puerta para entrar en la habitación de Kariya cuando escucho que unos sollozos provenían de esta.

Hiroto se quedo helado en su puesto, si bien conocía de sobra el problema de personalidad de Kariya, rara vez lo había visto llorando. El estaba preparado para discutir con un enojado Kariya, no con un Kariya débil de 13 años. Hiroto estaba más que seguro que era todavía más peligroso en ese estado.

Hiroto vacilo unos momentos ante la puerta, se armo de valor y trato de abrir con una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir. La puerta no cedió ante él pues todavía tenía seguro.

-¿Masaki? ¿Me abres la puerta?- se aventuro a preguntar Hiroto, temiendo la respuesta.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

No me maten! Escribiré el siguiente capitulo pronto...

Reviews?


	4. Confundido

Hola!

Estoy actulizando :D (no me maten... se que he tardado...)

Gracias por su apoyo (ya saben, los reviews, follows, favorites)

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Confundido**

No hubo respuesta por parte de Kariya, solo un largo silencio que inquieto a Hiroto.

-Vamos Kariya, solo quiero ayudarte- pidió Hiroto suavemente, tratando de convencer al pequeño travieso.

Un largo silencio le siguió a esas palabras pero Hiroto espero con paciencia hasta que finalmente se escucho el típico ruido que hace la puerta cuando se le quita el seguro.

Hiroto sabía que Kariya no iba a abrir la puerta el mismo, pero cuando quito seguro era una manera de decir que le daba permiso de entrar a su habitación.

Hiroto abrió la puerta, dudando por cada paso que tomaba. No se atrevió a mirar dentro de la habitación hasta que cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de él.

Fue en ese mismo momento que Kariya se abalanzo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y aferrándose a él como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera.

Hiroto al principio estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar pero los sollozos de Kariya lo devolvieron a la realidad y abrazo al chico de vuelta, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

Después de todo Kariya no era de esas personas que demostraban sus sentimientos a cualquiera y si lo hacía era porque confiaba realmente en esa persona.

Hiroto decidió no preguntarle nada en ese momento, no quería arruinarlo y sabía que Kariya solo necesitaba a alguien que lo reconfortara.

Kariya desahogo todos los sentimientos que había estado guardándose para sí, luego de mucho tiempo dejo de llorar pero no quería separarse de Hiroto. No quería que Hiroto se fuera y lo dejara solo.

-Kariya- lo llamo Hiroto suavemente

Kariya en respuesta se aferro más a él.

Hiroto suspiro y trato de separarse de Kariya, no quería ser pesado ni nada pero no podían estar así toda la noche.

-No me dejes solo- se quejo Kariya cuando Hiroto finalmente logro separarlo.

Hiroto negó con la cabeza y Kariya lo miro directamente a los ojos, esperanza reflejada en su mirada.  
-Mañana tienes escuela Kariya- se defendió Hiroto.

Los ojos de Kariya se cristalizaron y Hiroto sintió un sentimiento de culpa.

-Está bien, no me iré hasta que te duermas pero a cambio debes responder mis preguntas- propuso Hiroto.

-De acuerdo - acepto Kariya, haciendo puchero.

Kariya se acostó en su cama y Hiroto a su lado, no era la primera vez que hacían eso pero Hiroto no pudo evitar sentirse diferente.

-Dime Kariya ¿porque estas metiéndote en más problemas que de costumbre?- pregunto Hiroto, viendo el techo con fingido interés.

-A nadie le importa de igual manera- dijo Kariya con indiferencia.

-Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta- Hiroto le hizo saber con un tono serio.

Kariya resoplo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Porque a nadie le importo- dijo entonces a regañadientes.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Hitomiko, Osamu y Midorikawa se preocupan por ti-le dijo Hiroto inmediatamente. Kariya cerró los ojos con decepción, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Y yo también- añadió en voz baja Hiroto, atrayendo al chico hacia sí mismo.

Kariya suspiro y uso el pecho de Hiroto como almohada.

-¿Hay algo más que esté pasando?-quiso saber Hiroto, pero lo pregunto con un tono un tanto preocupado.

-No, eso es todo- respondió Kariya automáticamente, no quería ser descubierto.

-Si algo mas está pasando no dudes en decírmelo- Hiroto repuso con preocupación.

Kariya se limito a asentir y sintió sus parpados cerrarse con pesadez.

-Buenas noches-susurro Hiroto en voz baja al ver a Kariya ya dormido sobre su pecho.

Hiroto decidió quedarse un rato mas, estaba cómodo de esa manera, además ver a Kariya dormir era algo que no podía hacer todos los días, se veía tan inocente.

Hiroto entendía porque Kariya estaba metiéndose en más problemas, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencido que esa fuera la única razón de su rebelde comportamiento. Y si había alguien que lo estuviera lastimando Hiroto estaba seguro que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el pequeño.

Hiroto decidio que era tiempo de irse, se levanto con cuidado de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Kariya.

Le echo a Kariya un vistazo por última vez y se inclino hacia él, dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Con un suspiro Hiroto se largo de la habitación.

* * *

Kariya abrió sus ojos con recelo, y confirmo que Hiroto no estaba a su lado. La luz del sol le daba directamente a los ojos y eso solo lo hizo sentir más molesto. Pero en ese momento Kariya recordó todo lo que había pasado en la noche y pudo haber jurado que Hiroto incluso le beso la mejilla antes de haberse marchado.

Kariya sonrió, estaba seguro que Hiroto si lo había besado.

* * *

Hiroto sintio una presión en el pecho muy extraña cuando vio a Midorikawa, no sabía que era lo que sentía ni mucho menos porque, solo sabía que definitivamente algo raro le estaba pasando.

-¡Hiroto!- grito Midorikawa, moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Hiroto.

Hiroto parpadeo desubicado y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Midorikawa, se le notaba intranquilo y preocupado.

-Si ¿porque preguntas?-exigió saber Hiroto, muy confundido.

-Pues porque ya era la sexta vez que decía tu nombre pero tú no parecías reaccionar- respondió Midorikawa entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ahh, solo estoy cansado, no te preocupes- mintió Hiroto un tanto agobiado.

-Está bien, no me lo digas- dijo con recelo Midorikawa mientras se largaba de la oficina de Hiroto.

Hiroto miro con duda mientras su novio se marchaba ¿debía detenerlo y decirle que por alguna razón estaba confundida?

Hiroto sopeso la pregunta y se dio cuenta que era algo patético decir algo así, opto por quedarse callado y esperar a que Midorikawa se calmara. Aunque muy profundamente de verdad estaba confundido, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando o porque se sentía de esa manera.

* * *

Fin del capitulo...

El siguiente capitulo... saldra un personaje que hasta ahora no ha salido xD

Reviews?


	5. ¿Mejor Amigo?

Hola!

He aquí el nuevo capitulo!

Este va dedicado a Sakura Kaname, ya que fue ella quien me dio la idea a través de un review ^^

Gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follows!

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¿Mejor Amigo? **

Kariya miro con aburrimiento alrededor de el, todos estaban ciertamente poniendo atención o tenían la mirada perdida. Estar en clases era lo peor en el mundo según Kariya, además estar tan aburrido solo lo hacía pensar en Hiroto, y Kariya odiaba sentirse atado a alguien de esa manera.

Más cuando sabia de sobra que Hiroto no le hacía ni caso, a menos que Midorikawa estuviera lejos y el decidiera pasar tiempo con Kariya, pero esa no era la manera que a Kariya le gustaba que funcionaran las cosas. Eso le parecía injusto y no lo soportaba.

-Kariya-susurro alguien su nombre desde atrás y Kariya se volteo, su cara no demostraba ciertamente agrado porque lo estuvieran llamando.

Era Hikaru, la persona (Kariya aun no estaba seguro si podía considerarlo un chico después de conocerlo en realidad) que consideraba su mejor amigo, por lo que decidió no insultarlo ni hacer ningún comentario ofensivo.

-¿Que es lo que sucede Hikaru?-pregunto Kariya, un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Puedo ir hoy a tu casa para hacer la tarea de ciencias?- pregunto Hikaru, sonriendo con la inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Kariya arqueo una ceja, estaba claro que esa tarea se suponía que la tenían que hacer juntos, pero ya antes habían tenido que hacer tareas asi y lo que hacían era repartirse el trabajo.

-Sabes de sobra que mi casa… no es normal- le replico Kariya, un poco molesto por la pregunta.

-Eso no me importa, quisiera ver como es vivir en un lugar como ese- dijo Hikaru, haciendo puchero.

Kariya suspiro un poco avergonzado, Hitomiko en varias ocasiones le había dicho que podía llevar a cualquier amigo a casa, pero Kariya nunca pensó que alguien querría ir a visitar un orfanato.

-Entonces puedes venir, pero luego no digas que no te advertí- musito Kariya con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros para darle más énfasis a su indiferencia.

Hikaru le sonrió abiertamente, Kariya nunca había estado de acuerdo con ir a su casa por pena a no poder comportarse con sus padres, después de todo Kariya era alguien difícil de tratar.

* * *

Kariya y Hikaru caminaban juntos camino a casa, Kariya miraba de reojo a Hikaru, aun no entendía porque el peli-morado quería ir a su casa, era muy extraño una petición de aquellas, incluso viniendo de parte de Hikaru.

-Deja de verme raro Kariya- le dijo ya nervioso Hikaru.

Kariya sonrió de lado.

-Tú tienes la culpa, ¿que rayos está pasando?- exigió saber Kariya, impaciente y totalmente desubicado de que Hikaru en realidad lo estaba acompañando al orfanato.

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo e hizo un puchero.

-Solo quiero ir a visitar a los niños, de seguro que nunca tienen con quien jugar- le explico Hikaru suavemente.

Kariya se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, eso ya le parecía mucho mas creíble, Hikaru siempre había sido raro y Kariya ya estaba temiendo que nunca cambiara.

-¿Te gusta jugar con niños pequeños?- pregunto con una mueca despectiva Kariya.

Hikaru asintió sonriente.

-No tengo hermanos ni hermanas, soy hijo único y siempre quise tener alguien con quien jugar- se excuso Hikaru.

-Pues los niños juegan entre ellos- repuso Kariya, sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Pero yo se que los niños de los orfanatos se ponen felices cuando alguien les lleva regalos- contraataco Hikaru.

Kariya en ese momento se dio cuenta que la conversación se hacía más extraña en cada momento, tal vez la rareza de Hikaru era contagiosa.

-Pero tú no tienes regalos- le dijo sonriendo con maldad Kariya.

Hikaru le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Claro que si- se defendió el peli-morado, abriendo su mochila y enseñándole bolsas de dulces a Kariya.

Kariya frunció el entrecejo, ¡Hikaru tenía planeado ir al orfanato!

-¿Y porque andas tantos dulces?- pregunto Kariya, fingiendo no saber la respuesta.

Hikaru se sonrojo levemente al tiempo que cerraba su mochila con movimientos extremadamente exagerados.

-No aceptaba un no por respuesta-le respondió Hikaru, agachando la mirada porque sabía que ya había sido descubierto.

-No eres normal Hikaru- le dijo finalmente sonriendo Kariya.

* * *

Hitomiko estaba muy sorprendida de que Hikaru visitara el orfanato, tenía que aceptar que nunca creyó que Kariya tuviera a un amigo tan... bien portado y a poco podía terminar de asimilar el hecho de que Hikaru era su mejor amigo. Hitomiko a veces incluso se imaginaba a Kariya asaltando personas solo por diversión.

Pero a pesar de eso Hiroto no parecía contento con la llegada del pequeño peli-morado, había llegado de mal humor del trabajo y cuando se entero de la presencia de "el mejor amigo" de Kariya solo empeoro. Aunque Hiroto no sabía explicar porque y Midorikawa se enojo de nuevo con el peli-rojo, últimamente Hiroto parecía una persona que no era capaz de hacer algo más que maldecir y suspirar.

Midorikawa estaba pensando seriamente en llevarlo a un psiquiatra (el pensaba que un psicólogo no lo sacaría de mucho).

Kariya se levanto de golpe de su asiento cuando terminaron las tareas, Hikaru por su parte salió corriendo hacia el patio, con los dulces en la mano.

Esta demás decir que todos los chicos se abalanzaron sobre Hikaru cuando ofreció los dulces, luego todos los niños lo arrastraron para que jugara con ellos y Hikaru estaba más que contento jugando y haciendo payasadas con las crías.

Kariya miraba la escena divertido y asombrado, después de todo Hikaru no había estado mintiendo, además parecía un niño pequeño atrapado en un cuerpo de adolescente.

-¿A que horas se irá?- pregunto Hiroto, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Kariya frunció el entrecejo.

-No lo sé ¿porque?-pregunto Kariya confundido.

-Pues...porque... ya se está haciendo tarde- respondió Hiroto, acomodándose los lentes nerviosamente.

-Aun es temprano, no son ni las cuatro de la tarde- dijo Kariya con incredulidad, definitivamente todos se estaban comportando raro ese dia.

-Pero los padres de …esto...-

-Hikaru-

-Eso, los padres de Hikaru ya estarán preocupados. ¿Porque llamas al chico por su nombre?- exigió saber Hiroto, cambiando de tema drásticamente.

Kariya ladeo la cabeza pensativo, ¿que le estaba pasando a Hiroto?

-Pues... es mi mejor amigo- le respondió extrañado Kariya.

Hiroto hizo un gesto de desacuerdo.

-Midorikawa también era mi mejor amigo a tu edad y nunca lo llame Ryuuji- le reprocho Hiroto.

-Pero el te llamaba Hiroto, Hikaru me llama Kariya- le echo en cara Kariya y Hiroto no pudo evitar sentirse peor con eso.

Porque el y Midorikawa eran pareja en esos momentos, y las circunstancias parecían ser las mismas con Hikaru y Kariya. Y por alguna razón eso no le agradaba.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

Ya después de este creo que solo quedan 3 capítulos...

Reviews?


	6. Descubriendo Verdades

Hola!

Pues no puedo estar mucho tiempo aqui ya que tengo examenes... y pues se supone que estoy estudiando (cosa que no voy a hacer ni muerta) la cosa es que no me dejan usar la net y he hecho lo imposible por usarla...

Gracias por su apoyo!

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Descubriendo Verdades**

Kariya Masaki miro un tanto avergonzado su boleta de calificaciones, el sabía que podía obtener mejores notas que las que obtenido en ese periodo. Pero claro que Hitomiko lo sabía de sobra, y seguramente iba a ser castigado por tan bajas calificaciones, sobra decir que Kariya estaba maquinando alguna manera de salir del regaño que iba a recibir cuando llegara al orfanato. Definitivamente ese año no era el mejor de su vida, incluso quizás el más complicado que había tenido hasta el momento.

Kariya vacilo con renuencia e inseguridad delante del orfanato, no podía evitar imaginar a Hitomiko echándole fuera del orfanato por sus bajas calificaciones, o la mirada de decepción que recibiría de Midorikawa, pero como siempre no diría nada y le diría un "La próxima lo harás mejor", Midorikawa era el que más lo hacía sentir culpable siempre con tanta amabilidad ¿porque no simplemente le gritaba como Saginuma o le reclamaba como Hiroto?

Kariya junto las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y entro en el orfanato.

-Ya estoy aquí- grito al tiempo que trataba de dirigirse hacia las escalaras sin ser detenido, su intención se vio frustrada al ver a Hitomiko bloqueándole el camino frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola Kariya ¿te dieron tu boleta?- pregunto suavemente Hitomiko, al tiempo que le arrebataba la boleta que Kariya traía en las manos.

Sus ojos escanearon la boleta al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio, Kariya podía jurar que el mundo se acabaría en ese instante. Pero Hitomiko le sonrió conforme.

-Pensé que obtendrías peores calificaciones, pero la próxima esfuérzate mejor- Hitomiko le sonrió, dejándolo pasar hacia las escaleras.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No habría gritos ni largos discursos de "motivación"? Seguramente era una broma.

-Claro- dijo Kariya sin pensarlo, no quería abusar de suerte.

Estaba a punto de subir el primer peldaño de las escaleras cuando escucho que alguien carraspeaba detrás de él. Kariya se volteo a ver y se encontró con un Hiroto enojado.

-Yo creo que te mereces un castigo- sentencio Hiroto con enojo a lo que Kariya lo miro indignado, pensó que ya se había salvado de cualquier castigo pues Hitomiko siempre era la que lo castigaba.

-¿Y por que crees eso?- se quejo Kariya mientras Hitomiko miraba extrañada a Hiroto.

-Porque por ese niño, Hikaru, seguramente que tu bajaste de calificaciones- Hiroto respondió con cierta firmeza.

Kariya tuvo ganas de reírse pero la mirada de seriedad que Hiroto le dirigía era suficiente como para contenerse, Kariya estaba seguro que algo raro le estaba pasando a Hiroto, normalmente era quien lo apoyaba y de alguna manera siempre era él quien lograba que Hitomiko le quitara el castigo.

-Hikaru no tiene nada que ver con mis calificaciones- se excuso Kariya, fulminando a Hiroto con la mirada.

-Claro que sí, estoy seguro que te trae loco y tu le haces caso en todo lo que te dice, seguramente esta siendo una mala influencia- Hiroto le echo en cara, como si eso fuera la verdad mas cierta en todo el universo.

-A ver, cálmate Hiroto, ¿ya te diste cuenta que lo que dices puede ser mentira?- hablo Hitomiko con serenidad pero Hiroto le miro como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Tiene mucha lógica Hitomiko, no ves que este niño tiene todo lo que necesita y aun así es un desagradecido, si esforzara de verdad no tuviera calificaciones tan bajas, le damos todo lo que necesita pero él lo único que hace es ir por el mundo como si nada le importara- grito Hiroto enojado, ante esto Kariya le dirigió una mirada de rabia y odio al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Está bien, no los necesito mas, si solo por malas calificaciones me van a echar en cara todo lo que hago mal no quiero estar aquí- Kariya sentencio con voz quebrada antes de salir por la puerta corriendo, dejándola entreabierta.

Hitomiko miro mal a Hiroto antes de salir tras de Kariya, negando con la cabeza y susurrando un leve "iré a buscarlo".

-¿Sabes Hiroto? Kariya no lo tiene todo- la voz de Midorikawa resonó en el lugar, quien había estado observando la escena en silencio-¿acaso has olvidado porque esta en este orfanato? Kariya no tiene padres y aunque nosotros seamos como su familia el sentimiento que lo han abandonado no cambia, no le exijas tanto-.

Midorikawa suspiro un poco molesto después de terminar semejante discurso, luego se dirigió a la puerta para tratar de encontrar a Kariya, cosa que no sería nada fácil, Hitomiko había salido unos momentos antes, dejando solos a Hiroto y Midorikawa para buscar también a Kariya.

Midorikawa para ese entonces ya sabía de sobra porque Hiroto se estaba comportando tan extrañamente, pero prefirió no decirle nada pues no quería tensar más el ambiente, salió del orfanato en silencio sin decir anda mas.

Hiroto por su parte se quedo parado donde estaba, sin saber que hacer y muy pensativo.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

Esto... no tengo nada que decir, lo siento por lo corto, el viernes prometo poner nuevo cap

Reviews?


	7. La Verdad

Hola!

Pues disculpenme por tardarme tanto en actualizar... no fue intencional de verdad!

Gracias por todo su apoyo~

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 6: La verdad**

Kariya Masaki se encontraba en la famosa torre de hierro, no estaba llorando ni estaba tan triste como para poder hacerlo, lo único que el sentía en ese momento era impotencia, eso y una horrible presión en el pecho. La impotencia la estaba sintiendo porque no podía creer que de todas las personas que podían reñirlo, Hiroto había sido el que lo había hecho, el mismo Hiroto que siempre había estado de su lado, Hiroto una de las personas en quien más confiaba, claro está que nada podía hacer en contra de Hiroto y el único capaz de arreglar ese problema era Hiroto.

Kariya frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que maldecía entre dientes, fijo su mirada en el horizonte, donde el sol se estaba poniendo, suspiro con cierto alivio al tiempo que decidía que la puesta del sol era bonita.

-Kariya- la voz de Midorikawa interrumpió sus pensamientos, Kariya se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los brazos cruzados, viéndolo con una cara entre alivio y preocupación.

-Midorikawa- dijo Kariya al ver que el hombre no hacia ni decía nada, Midorikawa cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Kariya se cruzo de brazos divertido y enfoco su mirada en Midorikawa.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Midorikawa con suavidad, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente como si no lograra entender lo que estaba pasando.

Esta vez fue Kariya quien lo miro confundido.

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo?- acoto Kariya, mirando directamente a los ojos a Midorikawa.

Midorikawa rodo los ojos, era obvio porque podría no estar bien.

-Por lo que te dijo Hiroto- respondió Midorikawa, entrecerrando los ojos al mirar a Kariya.

-Ah, eso- fue lo único que Kariya dijo, se dio la vuelta y trato de ignorar la presencia de Midorikawa.

Midorikawa suspiro con resignación y se acerco a Kariya, se apoyo en el barandal y un largo silencio reino en el lugar.

-Lo siento- susurro Midorikawa.

Kariya lo miro de reojo sin entender.

-¿Lo siento?- repitió confundido.

-Sí, no me di cuenta hasta hoy, aunque antes tenía sospechas- le explico Midorikawa pero Kariya seguía sin entender, le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Midorikawa, quien solo sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Creíste que nunca me iba a dar cuenta?- pregunto Midorikawa, viéndolo seriamente.

-¿De que estás hablando?- pregunto ya muy confundido Kariya, esa conversación lo empezaba a sacar de sus casillas, odiaba no saber las cosas.

-De que tu quieres a Hiroto- respondió Midorikawa.

Kariya sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas y desvió la mirada, un silencio sepulcral se hizo y Kariya miraba nervioso de reojo a Midorikawa.

-Pues claro que lo quiero, es como mi hermano mayor- Kariya trato de defenderse, aunque sabía que era casi imposible que Midorikawa le creyera.

-Ya no tienes que mentir Kariya, ya se toda la verdad- trato de tranquilizarlo Midorikawa, le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva y Kariya no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-¿Sabes? Cuando sospechaba que a ti te gustaba Hiroto, no le di tanta importancia hasta hoy, porque note que Hiroto te quiere así como tú lo quieres a él y yo soy la persona que está haciendo de clavo entre ustedes- susurro Midorikawa, sonriéndole a Kariya - hoy he entendido que Hiroto ya no me pertenece y eso no me molesta, explica muchas cosas que antes no entendía y de alguna manera me hace sentir mejor, ya no me interpondré entre tú y Hiroto-.

Kariya se quedo callado sin saber que decir, Midorikawa realmente lo hacía sentir culpable. Todo ese tiempo el había querido que él y Hiroto se separaran y luego viene Midorikawa y le dice que lo dejara estar con Hiroto, eso sí era un golpe bajo.

-A ver Kariya ¿porque pones esa cara?- pregunto Midorikawa preocupado.

Kariya no dijo nada al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia Midorikawa y lo abrazaba con fuerza, era lo único que podía hacer para agradecerle ya que tenía un nudo en su garganta, Midorikawa por otro lado lo miro sorprendido pero luego sonrió traviesamente y abrazo a Kariya de vuelta, quien enterró su cara en el pecho de Midorikawa.

Kariya no podía negar que estaba muy agradecido con Midorikawa, y que a pesar que llego a pensar que era un estorbo entre él y Hiroto lo quería como un hermano mayor, aunque claro está que el eso nunca lo iba a aceptar en público, al menos no en un tiempo cercano.

-Gracias- dijo Kariya por lo bajo, separándose de Midorikawa y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-De nada, Masaki- le dijo Midorikawa, sonriéndole descaradamente.

Kariya lo miro mal pero no dijo nada, después de todo no podía estar insultando a la persona que le estaba permitiendo quedarse con Hiroto.

-Midorikawa-san… ¿acaso no amas a Hiroto?-le pregunto un tanto confundido un inocente Kariya.

Midorikawa suspiro dolido y seguidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No es que no lo ame, pero si sigo así lo único que hago es mentirme a mí mismo, a Hiroto y a ti- le respondió con suavidad Midorikawa- no te preocupes, algún día encontrare a alguien que no sea pedófilo- agrego en un tono bromista.

Kariya se sonrojo y miro al suelo, no quería pensar en la diferencia de edades que Hiroto y el tenían, de todos modos ¿eso que importaba? Kariya no quería preocuparse por eso pues ya se había preocupado bastante por otras cosas casi desde que le gustaba Hiroto.

-Vamos Kariya, no quiero preocupar más a Hitomiko y toda la familia, nos mataran si llegamos muy tarde- le dijo Midorikawa, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico.

Kariya asintió y suspiro de alivio, no le importaba realmente las crueles palabras que Hiroto le había dicho pues el sabia que cuando la gente está enojada tiende a decir cosas que no son ciertas. Estaba más que feliz porque, a pesar que su amor no estaría aceptado del todo, sabía que podría ser feliz con Hiroto.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

Bueno...pues ya solo falta el epilogo xD

Reviews?


End file.
